Mikos Kotesukesai
http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a61/Auel-Neider/final_fantasy_XIII_by_zo_ey-1.jpg Character Name Name Mikos Kotesukesai Species Genetically Altered Human / Synchro Gender Male Clan/Crew Ex-Member of The Chronos Numbers Day of birth January 25th, 1988 (21) Roleplay Information Part of Chatango Genre Fantasy Type RP, Battle Specific Appearance The Basics Short description of Mikos' appearance * Hair: Dark Blue, Styled Back * Eyes: Variant, Mainly Turquoise * Build: Unknown, Easily passed as a lightweight * Height: 5'9" * Weight: Variant, Unknown The Details / Identifying features His eyes contain multiple colors at the same time, usually retaining the original Turquoise. His teeth are extensively larger than expected of a human. Inventory Clothes / Armor * Dark colored Leather Jacket and Pants, baggy, yet extremely flexible. Weapons * Skylight Blades ~ A numeral amount of different sized and styled blades each with their own purpose * Noct ~ Also a Skylight Blade, this weapon acts specifically as Mikos' main weapon Extra * A pair of blue laced underwear as a keepsake. Personality General Calm and collective usually, is not afraid to get personal, and is very open about basically anything. Also given certain situations his intelligence will spike to it's potential and he will... Overall Likes *His prey... *His field... *Intelligent people Overall Dislikes * The People he doesn't prey on... Family Marital Status No Domestic Partner Members Unknown... (He knows however...) Servants *Olka The Silver (Ownership resented) *Sango Ironsoul (Whereabouts unknown) *Serinety Astral Luneria (Although she seems to have forgotten) *"Nel" *Midori Toshikan *"Ito" Allegiance B-Rabbit Skills and Weaknesses Physical Strengths *Extremely high level of PHYSICAL RESISTANCE due to his 「CRIMSON」 abilities *Extremely AGILE Skills and Education :Magic :* 「 PHASING」 :Body skills :*His abilities are dependent on the color of his eyes. *'「CRIMSON」' is heavily focused on DEFENSIVE and TECHNICAL abilities # These abilities focus on dealing extremely heavy damage to both himself and his target # He is also extremely slow wile using these abilities *'「PLATINUM」' is moderately focused on ILLUSIVE and AGILE abilities # These abilities focus on avoidance and speed, also granting him his phasing ability # He also uses his sword in this state # His physical power potential lowers greatly in this state *'「AUTUMN」' is moderately focused on ILLUSIVE and TECHNICAL abilities # These abilities focus on ranged attacks, eliminating all close range attacks for both him and his target # He cannot make a physical attack however he has several rotating blades which he can use as projectiles # The enemy as well cannot make physical attacks however their projectiles will still connect # In order to attack he will have to use his projectiles, opening himself up to both physical and ranged attacks giving the opponent the upper hand quickly and easily. Like the Crimson state, he is extremely slow. *'「EMERALD」' is extremely focused on PHYSICAL abilities # These abilities focus purely on simple melee combat, these are also his basic abilitie # He has the ability to increase his striking power by growing out claws, talons and fangs # He is moderately agile and can use his phasing ability ever so often # Against a medium ranged attack or any opponent with a weapon, he is easily countered by their extensive attack range :Education :* Unnaturally high level of intellect. :* Extremely cunning and manipulative Weaknesses :*No regenerative abilities :*Each eye ability has a weakness respective to it's strengths :*He favors intelligent targets, easily putting himself on the line :*Extreme attachment to the pair of blue laced underwear History Childhood Not much information on his childhood, he knows it, he just does not share with nobody, not even... Adulthood Outcast, Lunatic, Insane... these are just common words you hear from everybody's backstory. No, Mikos, the warrior whose past dates back only 4 years, is naturally, an innocent and highly intellectual person, nothing evil nor distasteful. He however, does not feel that way about "mankind". Regardless of how good a person you may be, or how bad even, his views are lewdly, "You are all corrupt denizens of a world undeserving of such uncouth trash". That said, he still gives all beings on chance to prove themselves. Slowly he approaches his limit day by day, insanity comes closer. Will he be saved... what is it he seeks... Current status Around... OOC Information :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Mikos Kotesukesai :* E-mail: Refuses to Disclose :* Instant Messages: mikoskotesukesai M